Power of One
by AlexLili
Summary: Can one girl help the mutants? I know it doesn't sound good just read it and review


A small framed girl sat on a large hill, watching as a dam broke. The water started flowing toward a plane; the plane's engines had been killed and could not take off. With curiosity the girl watched as one of the passengers got off, the lady had fiery red hair. She stood in front of the plane, guiding it to the air and blocking the water from pouring down upon it. A red wall formed around her as her powers grew and held back the water, suddenly the girl stuck out her arm and locked her mind on the lady. With a quick snap the girl brought the lady up to the hill she was sitting on. Then turned to the plane, she continued to make it rise, and created a hologram of the lady as she had been before the girl took her.  
  
The lady turned to the girl and stared for a few moments until the girl nodded toward the plane. The lady watched in silence as she saw her self being swept away by powerful waves and the plane hover over the spot were she had been. "My name is Jean Gray, thank you. Who are you?"  
  
The girl's lips broke into a smile, "My name is Wendy, I have been watching your school for some time now." Jean stared again at the girl, she had very light brown hair and soft green eyes, her accent sounded British. Suddenly some large stones came flying through the air, one was large enough to hit both on the head., but it hit Windy harder than Jean.  
  
Wendy groaned and rolled over, "Were am I?" She looked around, she was laying on a white bed, she recognized nothing.   
  
"Yes, she hasn't woken up yet…" Two men walked in at first not noticing Wendy, until she sat up.   
  
The second man laughed, "I think you spoke too soon, Frank. Hello, I'm Dr. Hearting, and this is Dr. Gotherin. You are in the Valentine Hospital."  
  
Wendy didn't say anything, just stared at them, so Dr. Gotherin continued for Dr. Hearting. "You were found in a coma, you were rushed here. You might have lost some of your memory, the young lady who was with you didn't know who you were, only your name. I know this might seem silly but, do you remember your name?"  
  
Wendy nodded, "Wendy, Wendy" Her voice holding it's British accent.  
  
"Do you know if you have any family, Wendy?" Dr. Hearting looked up from the clipboard he held.  
  
Wendy's face went into a wrinkled frown, "No, I'm pretty sure I don't."  
  
Dr. Hearting nodded, "Do you know how old you are, or your birthday?"  
  
Wendy shook her head, Dr Gotherin smiled, "It's alright that's all we'll ask for now, except for if you want Jean, the other lady to come in?"  
  
Wendy nodded and after a few minutes Jean walked in. The first think Wendy remembered was her red hair, and the smile she wore. "Hello, I'm Jean Grey. I thought that may be we could help each other, may be by telling each other about what we think we like we can regain our memory."  
  
Wendy shrugged, "It's worth a try, right now I can only remember my name and that I don't have any family."   
  
Jean nodded, "I remember two things besides my name, some one named Scott and some thing with Xavier."  
  
Jean and Wendy went in to thought for a moment until Wendy jump, "I know some thing with Xavier too; it's a school a school for… I can't remember."  
  
Jean's face lit up, "Yes Xavier's School for the Gifted! Thank you , how did you know."   
  
Wendy's own face went to a frown again, "I don't know, it was like I read your mind."  
  
Suddenly the doctors came in and nodded to the pair, Dr. Hearting began. "Jean, you are free to leave the hospital, we can find no reason that you would need to stay. Do you have any idea were you are going to go?"  
  
Jean nodded, "I do know, Xavier's School for the Gifted, I don't know were it is though."  
  
"We can find it," Dr. Gotherin smiled then turned to Wendy, "Since we don't know your age we are going to have to consider you a minor. You will be sent to a foster home near here, is this alright with you?"  
  
Wendy nodded, "I'm okay with that, it might take me time to regain my memory and it might be better for me to be with some one who is willing to help."  
  
Dr. Hearting's eyes widened, "I was just going to say that, like you're reading my mind."  
  
Wendy crumpled her forehead in confusion, but Dr. Gotherin shook his head, "Wendy you can stay here for the next few days, until the foster parents are informed. Jean you can leave when ever you want." 


End file.
